vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 6: War - Part 1
Part 1: Attack "You nervous, kid?" "...Yeah..." "...Me too..." Spoke Ronald to Jacob. Before them, Jokers and Alphas entered the back of four black vans, armed with assault rifles and shotguns. Young men and women ready to risk their lives in pursue of glory. Two vans would have two leaders in it following their tasks while the other two would wait outside and come in as reinforcements, "...I'm not going to exactly take part in this. But I need you to come back alive." "I will." Jacob held an AK over his shoulder. He wore a light body armor vest over his shirt and two extra magazines on his back pockets, "I'll make out alive." "Good..." The rabbit sighed, "Now...go on. Jack will be leading the other team." Jacob nodded and climbed inside the van. 6 men and women were in it, looking at him. Some showed clear nervousism over the fact they're probably going to die or over the fact one of the most brutal murderers in the city's history were before them. Jacob sat on the passenger seat, an Alpha wolf being on the driver's seat, a toothpick in his mouth, "...We're going there once Jack's van starts drivin'." Jacob sat back on his seat, keeping his AK in between his legs as he sighed. The van soon started driving, being behind the van in which Jack was in the entire time. The headlights were off to avoid any attention. The four vans, filled with killing machines inside it kept driving on through the night, going through the path that the gang has made over the days, making a true breach for the mall. In little time, they could see in it in the distance. The two reinforcement vans stopped and backed up inside an alley right in front of the mall while the other two vans split up, one heading for the underground parking lot while the other went through the parking lot above and towards the back entrance. The driver checked his clock, 00:00, and nodded at Jacob. Jacob opened the van's doors and jumped off along with the 7 other members including the driver, and looked at the unguarded double doors. The whole 7 sneaked up on it and Jacob put his ear next to it, hearing mumbled voices from the inside. He also took a look through the keyhole. A Clocker was right in front of the door, talking to someone. Jacob looked back at his squad and told them to keep on look out while Jacob put his gun down and pulled a bobby pin along with a screwdriver and kept hearing to the talking inside. Soon, he heard faint foosteps and looked inside the keyhole again, seeing that both had walked away. He, then, proceeded to lockpick one of the doors and managed to open it, the lock making a click. The coyote picked his gun back up and slowly opened the door as his squad followed him. Checking inside as he slowly opened it, he noticed he was in a small storage room, with a few shelves being present on the right with boxes on it with one door right in front of them, slightly open. The squad sneaked inside and Jacob opened the door, noticing that it would go downstairs. The soldiers descended them, some shaking, others, waiting for action. As they went downstairs they went through another door and that's where they saw the mall's enormous basement. To the right, shelves after shelves had lots of boxes and wrapped up objects on them. "I don't get it...why would a mall have a basement?" The driver whispered. "...These are not real products." A woman replied, "...When this is over it, open the boxes. You're gonna have a pleasant surprise." "You both, shut it!" Jacob whispered looking back at them. As he looked back forwards he saw a light coming from behind one of the shelves, behind a box, and immediatelly rushed to hide behind a crate along with the rest of his group.. "Are you sure there's a missing crate?" A Clocker shouted from afar, "Everything seems to be here." "Check everything!" Another one said, "If we lose one crate, the boss is going to have our asses cut off and hung up on his wall!" The light went away to check somewhere else, "...Yo." Jacob whispered, "I want all of you to split up and take care of those guys. Strangle them, knock them out with your guns, whatever, just don't open fire." All members nodded and carefully split themselves among the many shelves in the room. They hid under them or behind any object that could be in the path and good enough to hide them. In little time, as Jacob moved along the path next to all shelves, he could hear the sound of gun whipping. "What the-?!" A Clocker yelled, "What was that-*THUMP*" Jacob was impressed with his squad's fast movements. All he saw were the lights coming from the dark paths in between each shelter falling on the ground. However, while everything was going okay for the most part, Jacob was startled with sudden gunshots coming from one of the paths, "Damn it!" Jacob exclamated as the gunshots ended soon and pointed his gun at the direction of the muzzle flashes. A barely visible silhouette came from there, holding his bleeding arm, limping towards Jacob, "S-Sir! I-I-I've been s-shot! He was too quick!" "Fucking hell..." Jacob lowered his weapon, however, an Alpha pointed his flashlight at Jacob and the supposedly hurt Joker. It was a Clocker, pretending to be a Joker, "FUCK!" Jacob yelled as the Clocker quickly tried to make a move towards Jacob's throat. The coyote kicked him in the stomach and he fell on his back, and then, with each muzzle flash from Jacob's gun, his body got more and more red as bullets torned it from inside out. Then, a door opened to Jacob's left, 3 Clockers coming in. Jacob rolled to the right and hid behind a box as muzzle flashes reminded him of a rave. More Clockers came in and all there could be heard and seen, was flashes of light accompained with the roars of the guns being fired along with the bullets whoozing past Jacob's head as he did nothing but lie down on the ground, letting out shrieks of fear, fearing for his life. When the bulletstorm stopped, at least 3 of the 7 members had fallen. Jacob sat up, shaking, unsure of what could happen next, "G-G-Guys?" "Boss!" A member cried out behind Jacob, startling him, "...I...I think it's you and me alive only, now..." it was the driver. "Are you one of ours?!" "I am! Goddamnit, we should've brought fucking flashlights." "I'm calling in the reinforcements!" Jacob pulled his phone out, "You get a fucking flashlight and find the light switch!" "Yes...sir!" The man took off and picked up a dropped flashlight next to one of the fallen Clockers and headed towards the open door, where he could only see more darkness and an electric box. He opened and saw that everything was already "on", "...No power...?" "HEY!" A voice shouted from behind him. As he turned around, a flashlight attached to a rifle blinded him and a bullet penetrated through his chest and came out of his back, hitting the electric box as the driver was knocked backwards towards it, however, due to the lack of electricity, the man was spared from being fried alive, but he kept agonizing on the ground, bleeding out while his shooter plus a group of 6 more Clockers went to the basement, only to be met with a barrage of fire from the reinforcements that just had arrived at the right time. More muzzle flashes shined the room, Jacob, this time, peeked out of one of the shelves to shoot against the 6 man squad that soon came tumbling down in a pool of blood. The flashlights from the fallen Clockers shined at the unharmed Alphas and Jokers. Jacob stood up, "Thank fuck you're here" He exclaimed. "Why is everything so goddamn dark?!" One exclaimed. "Must be some power outage or something. You'd expect this mall to have an emergency generator..." "Well...the guys at the parking lot already breached in. We got to hurry and aid them." Another one added. "Follow me, then. Oh, pick those flashlights up." Jacob walked in front of the 7 man group, pointing at the dead Clockers. As they went over their dead bodies, they spent a few seconds ripping the flashlights from their weapons and using the duct tape to quickly attach it to theirs. As it was done in a hurry, some of the lights pointed directly at the floor or the ceiling. Jacob and his new team entered the room the driver had gone in, finding his body on the ground. Some foam covered his mouth and a mix of spit and blood ran down his cheek as his eyes stared into nothingness as his rifle laid next to him. Jacob had no time to mourn over his death, he kept going. Him and his team went through a hole in the wall where the Clockers came out of, and navigated through a dark room towards a door. In little time, they could hear distant gunshots coming from above. They went through a door and upstairs, opening a double door to see a cupboard blocking the way. Jacob pushed it down and was blinded by the sudden light coming from the light bulb above him. The group found themselves in a small food storage room. As they went over the cupboard and past the shelves with food items on them, appearing to be rotten, the gunshots were coming clear along with yelling and shouting. Jacob opened a door and saw a small kitchen. The freezer next to the fridge right in front of them was open. First thing they noticed was the corpses impaled on the hooks, the ice around their fur making it look like they've been there for weeks. In a hurry to aid his fellow gang members, Jacob went through the kitchen and opened a door that led out of it and to a counter. In front of the counter, many tables and chairs could be seen. A dining areawith a couple of bodies from dead Clockers. But not all were dead, there were 9 Clockers shooting at anybody who did not wear the same clothing as them on the floor above. Jacob and the rest took cover behind the counter, sitting behind it and immediatelly opening fire on those 9 Clockers, ambushing them and killing them as they took fire from the ones from the upper floor and Jacob's team. After they all fell, Jacob vaulted over the counter along with his group and waved to the 4 Alphas and Jokers above, "...Where's the rest?!" "We're the only ones left! Most of the reinforcements are dead!" A lynx answered, his nose bleeding from a bullet that had scraped it. "Where's Jack?!" Before he could answer, a bullet wheezed past his head, "SHIT!" He took cover behind a garbage bin while the others returned fire to more 5 Clockers coming from the right. "Fuck." Jacob gasped, "Everyone with me!" Him and his team ran up the escalators, aiming to the right, firing at the Clockers who all went in a store for cover. "Idiots!" One of Jacob's team yelled, "We can all fuck them up now by rushing into the store!" "Don't be stupid, they're going to destroy us if we do-" Jacob tried to say. "Fuck it, I'm doing it myself then!" The cougar ran in front of everyone, "WITNESS ME! WITNESS-" His screaming was cut short as he turned to the left and didn't even manage to get a single shot out of his gun as he was met with a barrage of bullets, blowing holes through his body and head as he tumbled backwards towards the railing and fell over it, his lifeless corpse plummeting. "..." Jacob stopped for a moment along with his team, looking back at them with a puzzled look on his face before looking forwards again, "...Mediocre." "Jacob!" Jack shouted from a store right next to Jacob, sitting on the ground, "Get in here!" Jacob obeyed his boss's commands and headed in quickly along with the rest, crouching down, "...What's the status with the basement?" "I cleared it out. What's YOUR status up here?" "This stronghold wasn't a joke... They managed to kill my group of people plus the reinforcements in a matter of freaking minutes...they also got me in the leg, too." "No shit..." His shin was ruined by a high caliber bullet. "But...I managed to kill most of these punks...fuck this hurts." Jacob heard shooting from the outside, along with the same lynx from earlier screaming, "THERE'S MOOOOOOOORE!" "You all!" He pointed to his team, "Go help 'em!" They obeyed and ran out of the store guns blazing against the more Clockers that came running towards them. A bullet hell and a blood bath ensuing. "Can you get Tarnell here?" Jack asked, "Don't you have his number?" "Last I've heard of that freak is that he's too busy recovering from his broken jaw at home." "Fucking...the only time he could be useful..." Both sides were falling apart quickly. The roaring of the guns were deafening, the bullets destroying every object, wall and killing every man and woman there could be enough to make a war veteran have clear flashbacks from the war they've served. If that is, they weren't killed during them. One female tigress ran back to Jacob and Jack, "We're being overwhelmed! We're so dead!" "How many are out there?" Jack asked, clear worry being reflected on his eyes. "8...fuckin'...10! I don't know!" "...We were not ready..." Jacob sighed and stood up, "I'm getting rid of them myself." He turned around, removing the magazine from his gun. As he was about to pick a new one from his pocket, the tigress stood up. "Y-Y-You're going to die out there! I barely made out alive!" Jacob looked at her with the corner of his eye, then forwards as a fox fell dead right in front of him, half of his face missing, his eyes staring coldly at the two. The tigress freaked out and ran towards the counter, leaping over it and hiding behind it. Jacob, midly disturbed but mostly unfazed, simply inserted the new magazine and cocked his rifle. With little worry, he simply walked out of the store, a bullet hitting the wall right in front of him and hitting his face with dust. At that moment, time seemed to slow down as he opened his eyes to see a pile of bodies on the floor as only two Alphas who had remained both fell dead in front of him with lead penetrating through their bodies and throwing them on the ground. And in front of him, 4 Clockers stood, the rest being nothing but corpses next to them, shooting. Jacob pointed his gun and fired it from his hip, bullets whoozing past him in a slowed down time. The only sounds he could hear was the thunder caused by the guns and the rain caused by the bullets. He soon saw one go down with his chest being pierced while the one next to him instinctively looked at his friend go down. Jacob pointed his weapon to him and pierced him with bullets as well as he only walked forward. The other two Clockers began to back up, screaming what sounded like a battle cry while still shooting. Jacob felt a bullet graze his foot but little he could care. One Clocker turned around and tried to run away while his partner fell dead with a bullet penetrating his head, falling backwards as his finger stood on the trigger firing at the ceiling. Suddenly, time seemed to slowly go back to normal. Jacob shook his head and put a paw on it, mildly disoriented. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed the running Clocker, letting out shrieks of fear. Before he could get away, a bullet pierced through his back and he fell dead. Jacob looked next to him. It was the tigress, holding a pistol with shaky paws. She spent a few seconds looking at the pile of bodies and blood that was all on the floor, "...M-My g-god..." Jacob sighed and walked back in the store, crouching down next to Jack again, "I...I think that's all of them..." "Good..." "...I'm calling Ronald and Daniel to tell them about the success..." "I think the only success we got here was have more Alphas under the ground in graveyards..." Jacob called Ronald's number, "...Pick up, damn it..." "...Jacob?" "If you guys have any spare medics, get them here now." "What happened?" "Jack's been shot." Jacob was caught off guard by Jack grabbing the phone from his paws and speaking into it, "Get a fucking medic here!" He said followed by some coughing. "Alright, shit...erm...have you guys taken over?" "Bet your ass he did now get THE FUCK HERE!" ... (Ronald) Ronald put the phone down, "They've got the stronghold. And Jack's been shot." "Damn. Alright, You go ahead and tell some of our guys to fill up the mall, and tell them to take Jack to a freelance doctor that can help him, he's in Bela Hills." "Why don't you get him to join us?" "I've tried convincing him but he doesn't want to. He lives in a huge mansion and is hard to miss, now go!" ... (Jacob) "I'm going to check outside to see if we have more coming." "..." Jack could not answer. The lack of blood was making him dizzy. Jacob saw the tigress outside, her paw on her face, trying to calm down. Jacob shook her, "You. Stay here with Jack and watch over him, now." She nodded and stumbled inside while Jacob took a look around before taking the escalator down and heading towards the exit. The automatic doors opened and he took a look outside, waiting for any possible more Clocker cars. Sighing and panting, his head hurting from the stress, he sat down on the ground, putting his rifle next to him, rubbing his forehead as sweat ran through his fur. He was glad the fighting was over. But he worried for more. That was when he heard multiple sirens in the distance, "...Oh fuck..." Jacob stood up and ran back inside, forgetting his rile on the ground. The sirens got louder and louder as the cars and SWAT vans were arriving. Jacob ran up the escalators and inside the store, "We got cops coming..." "Goddamnit..." Jack looked down, sighing. "...I can't go to jail..." The tigress said, "...I don't want to go to jail..." Jack looked up at her, frowning, "...These are the Alphas that my gang have now...? Weren't you teached to have no fear of cops?" "...I-I...I..." Was all she could stutter. Jacob heard the cars pull up outside, "...They're here...I'll-" Jacob suddenly noticed he had forgotten his rifle, "...Fuck, my gun!" "Oh you got to be kidding..." Jack facepalmed. Jacob ran outside and immediatelly grabbed a deceased Joker's weapon. A submachine gun. He hid behind a small wall as he listened to the officers walk inside the mall, armed with pistols and shotguns, "...Jesus Christ, a fucking war happened here!" "There's got to be more around. This may be our only chance to clean this mall from scum like those. Keep your eyes open!" Jacob heard "psst"s coming from inside the store, "How many are out there?" The tigress asked with a shaky voice. Jacob responded with a shrug and he carefully took a peek from up the wall. He counted at least 8 officers inside. "Eight." "Oh god..." Jacob crouch walked back inside the store and put the gun down, going past the tigress and torwards Jack, "You're coming with me." He pulled Jack by his arms and threw him on his left shoulder. "How humiliating..." He whispered. Jacob walked back and picked his gun up, looking at the tigress, "What's your name?" "C-Claire..." "Follow me, Claire. Make a sound and I'll kill you myself." She swallowed dry, nodding. End of Part 1. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita